Maybe One Day
by Trixie Ray
Summary: Why a relationship between Mike and Connie would never work out.


**Maybe One Day**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing:** Connie Rubirosa x Mike Cutter

**Genre: **Angst/Drama

**Rated T**

**Summary:** Why a relationship between Mike and Connie would never work out.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Only the plot is mine.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I have to say, I really wanted this story to hang to the hanky panky side... but I couldn't help it. I wanted it to be super fluffy, because Mike's so cute and all, but when I started writing, the story turned out to be angst-y. So, here it is, my first Connie/Mike story. It's rated T because of what happened before my writing... if you know what I mean. ;)

Oh, just so you know: if the lines or what the characters do seem a little occ it's because I'm really not an adult... I have no idea of how an adult thinks or what would they do in a case like this. So, I'm sorry if you think this.

* * *

Connie had a huge grin on her face. Her hair was a mess and she was trying ti slow down her breathing but she couldn't bring herself to care. Not with the man by her side. She turned her head to look at him and was met by his expression.

"I'm sorry, Connie." Mike sat on the bed, holding the sheet firmly around his waist. He grabbed his boxers that were nearby and put them on.

"What?" Connie couldn't ask anything else, her smile had already faded. "What do you mean 'I'm sorry'?"

"We can't do this." Mike got up from the bed and grabbed his clothes, trying to put them on.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Connie stopped in front of him, with her bra and matching lacy and somehow Mike noticed how fast she was.

"We can't do this, Connie. We can't have this type of relationship, not when we work together. Not when I'm your boss." He took a deep breath, putting his shirt on. "I'm sorry this happened. This was a mistake."

He kissed the top of her head and left the room, not looking at her, afraid of what he might find in her face. When he was getting close to the front door, he heard her shaky voice.

"A mistake?" He could swear he heard a sob.

But when he was about to go away, hurricane Connie came in the living room.

"How can you say that _that_ was a mistake? How can you be sorry about it?" His words had really hurt her, deeply actually. What had happened only a few moments before showed her that she hadn't been imagining things, that there was something going on between them for a long time by now.

In her eyes he could see some tears replacing the dreamy look she had only minutes before.

"Please don't cry, Connie."

"Cry? I will not cry, Mike!" And when he saw the rage in her look, he was sure she wouldn't cry. She might actually kill him, in fact. "Get out of my house."

"Don't do this, Con. Please don't." Mike walked carefully to her. "You _know _why this wouldn't work."

"Oh! Yes, Mike, way to go! You had to rub Woll against my face!" Connie turned around and went to her bedroom, saying that when she left it he'd better be gone.

But Mike couldn't leave, not before fixing this whole mess he created. He hadn't meant to bring Woll up, but it was inevitable. She just didn't see things like he did. He would **never** bring this up to hurt her.

So he just sat there, by her bedroom door and waited. He heard her on the other side.

Connie couldn't believe that he ever mentioned that to her, and she couldn't believe how she was taking the whole thing; like a damn teenager. She looked at the bed and glared at the sheets. In one swift movement she took them off her bed and threw at one corner, clearly wanting to wash him away,

"Why are you still there, Mike?" She asked without opening the door, seeing his shadow under it.

"Con, please open the door so we can talk properly." He didn't think she would open it, part of him just wanted her to yell some more at him, just because he deserved it. So when she opened the door he was still at the floor, looking down.

"Just say what you want to say and go away." She had managed to put some pants and a shirt on, tired of parading around half naked. He got up but stayed near the door while she was walking around the room.

"I didn't mean to upset you by talking about Woll. But Connie, you to understand, see my point of view. Every time co-workers start having something, people find out, sooner or later. And you know how it was with Jack... his career was barely affected by this."

"So you're saying that when people find out about us _I_'ll be the one judged?" Her tone was incredulous.

"I'm saying that it's different with men. If something like this happens, people begin doubting women and how they got their positions at work. I could never do that to you. That's the reason we can't be together."

Connie was silent for a moment.

"When you found out about Woll and me... you thought that, didn't you?" Her voice was barely a whisper and she was with her back to Mike.

"What? Con..."  
"Answer me with the truth, Mike." Connie turned around and looked him in the eye. "You did, didn't you?"

He didn't answer, his point of view told her what she asked. He hung his head ashamed that he had thought that. He _knew_ her, he knew she would never sleep with a co-worker to get a promotion or something like that. But still, the thought appeared.

"You're right, Mike. We can't have this sort of relationship. It really was a mistake." Connie walked pass him and towards the front door. She didn't look back, she knew he was following her. "I'll see you tomorrow. Don't worry, if we can't manage to work together anymore I'll just talk to Jack and see if he can transfer me somewhere else."

"Connie, don't say this." Mike pleaded taking her face in his hands. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

She returned the kiss briefly, but she still did. They broke the kiss but kept their foreheads touching each other. They stayed like this for several minutes; eyes closed and steady breathing. Mike pulled away and looked into her deep brown eyes.

"Bye, Con." He gave her a peck on the cheek, opened the door and left.


End file.
